


Drunken Revelry

by Kris



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Jack decided to drink it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Revelry

"You know what your problem is?" Jack demands, well, slurs really. Nathan watches with an amused grin while Allison helps him usher Jack into the smart house. 

"Sheriff Carter's blood alcohol level is 0.15," S.A.R.A.H. chimes accusingly. Nathan barely suppresses his laughter. Allison rolls her eyes.

"Thank you S.A.R.A.H., can you tell me what Dr. Stark's blood alcohol level is." Nathan turns to pout at her but Allison isn't having it.

"Dr. Stark has a current level of 0.08," the smart house says and Nathan grins at Jack and pokes him in the side. 

"Totally, nowhere near as drunk as you are," Nathan says. Jack looks at him in confusion for a minute before shaking his head, getting dizzy, grabbing Nathan and then knocking them both down to the floor.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am," Jack mutters and shoves Nathan off of him. He pushes himself up to his hands and knees and then stops. "Why's the house moving?" he demands. Nathan frowns at him and shakes his head.

"I don't know, but it's spinning pretty slow so I don't think we need to worry." 

"S.A.R.A.H.?" Allison calls out, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is Zoe home tonight?" 

"No, Zoe is at Pillar's house for a sleep over." 

"Thank god," Allison mutters. 

"Indeed," S.A.R.A.H. replies. "I'm not sure Zoe would know what to do with them like this." 

"You know what S.A.R.A.H., I think I'm going to leave these two to your care for the night, alert me if either of them stops breathing." 

"Yes, Dr. Blake." 

"Bye Ally!" Jack calls out. He's lying on the floor again and Nathan has dragged himself over to sit beside Jack looking for all the world like if he doesn't keep holding up Jack's head (which admittedly keeps drooping) something horrible will happen.

"Bye!" Nathan adds, distracted. Allison lets herself out and leaves the two dunderheads their drunken stupor, the next time the two of the them decide to solve their problems, she's not going to answer Vincent's phone calls.

*** 

Jack frowns down at Nathan's hand and clumsily pats Nathan on the thigh. Nathan's thigh twitches with interest and Jack is slow to pull his hand away from Nathan's crotch.

"Why's your hand in my pants?" Jack demands. Or tries to. Nathan frowns down at his hand too. 

"I don't know, why is your hand on my crotch?" he asks but Jack is already passed out and slumping down to the floor. Nathan shrugs and follows him down, pillows his head on Jack's stomach and leaves his hand in Jack's pants. Whatever the reason that his hand chose to be in Jack's pant, he's sure it's an important one. He'll figure it out in the morning


End file.
